Let's Shower Together - Vkook - Taekook - BTS
by Ishild
Summary: Jeongguk and Taehyung confess to each other. Categorized awkwardly because there's not a BTS category.


Jeongguk wearily stepped inside the house and closed the door behind him. He lived in the four-bedroom house with the rest of his bandmates, BTS, known in South Korea as "Bulletproof Boy Scouts." The house was quiet, as the other boys were out and about. Jeongguk headed to the basement, where his bedroom and bathroom were. He was the only band member without a roommate, everyone else had one, but everyone had agreed that since Jeongguk was shy and stayed up the latest, it would be fine if he went without a roommate. Though Jeongguk was only twenty, he was the youngest of the band, earning him the title of "maknae," and his hyungs never allowed him to forget.

Jeongguk walked to his room to plug in his phone before going to the bathroom to turn on the shower. Jeongguk closed the bathroom door and shed his clothing, stepping into the warm shower, welcoming the soothing water after his strenuous dance practice. Jeongguk was lathering soap on his body, but paused when he heard a soft 'click'. The tired boy shook his head and continued with his shower, thinking he was imagining things. The shower curtain moved and Jeongguk froze, wet hair plastered against his face and water blurring his vision as Taehyung stepped into the shower as well.

"Hyung!" Jeongguk cried out softly, "Wh-what are you doing?" Taehyung looked at the maknae, "Showering," he replied, but Jeongguk shook his head. "No, you don't shower with me."

Taehyung looked down at Jeongguk, raising an eyebrow at the young black-haired boy. "Maybe I want to start something new?" Taehyung tried, but was met with the maknae's glare. Taehyung held up his hands, "Okay fine, but we've changed in front of each other before, so I didn't see an issue with joining you."

Jeongguk scowled, "Well there is an issue, and I would appreciate it if you left now." Jeongguk placed his hands against Taehyung's chest, determinedly not looking South. Instead of stepping from the shower like Jeongguk had hoped, Taehyung encircled Jeongguk's wrists in his long fingers and looked at him, "What's wrong?" he asked, pulling Jeongguk close to his chest in an attempt to comfort him.

Jeongguk reared his head back from the brunet, unsuccessfully disentangling himself from the older. "Nothing!" Jeongguk pulled his arms away from Taehyung, "Let go!" Taehyung narrowed his eyes, but did as Jeongguk asked. Jeongguk glared and turned off the water streaming overhead, he looked back at Taehyung, who was still gazing at him with slight concern.

"What?" Jeongguk asked angrily, and Taehyung held up his hands. Jeongguk reached out of the shower stall and groped for his towel, drawing it into the shower. He wrapped it around his waist and stepped out from behind the curtain and away from his hyung.

Jeongguk exited the bathroom and went to his room. He shakily sat down on his bed and leaned back, closing his eyes and laying back against the bed. Jeongguk let out a breath and started when his bedroom door clicked shut the mattress shifted next to him.

Jeongguk opened his eyes and looked sideways at Taehyung, who hadn't bothered to grab a towel, much to Jeongguk's dismay. Jeongguk allowed his gaze to travel briefly downward, but looked quickly back up at the dark brown eyes that were looking back into his own.

"Jeongguk," Taehyung's deep voice brought the young man from his thoughts, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Jeongguk sighed and turned his face back towards the ceiling.

"No," he said, covering his face with his hands. Jeongguk felt Taehyung gently take his wrists and guide Jeongguk's hands away from his face, revealing Jeongguk's closed eyes. "Jeongguk," Taehyung tried again, and bent his face close to the younger's. Jeongguk opened his eyes. "Hyung, please stop," he whispered.

Taehyung raised himself up on his side to face Jeongguk better, "Jeongguk," he began, and leaned in, sweeping a light kiss over the maknae's cheek. "Please talk to me." Jeongguk shifted his head away from Taehyung, a tear dripping down his cheek.

Taehyung's brow furrowed in concern, he got up from the bed and scooped Jeongguk up bridal style in his arms. The young man squirmed slightly in his hold, but Taehyung held him firmly against his chest. Taehyung climbed back onto Jeongguk's bed, setting the boy between his legs and cuddling the younger against him. "Jeonggukie," he whispered, and tipped the boy's face up towards his own, "Please."

Jeongguk wiped at his eyes, "Hyung, I-I can't do this." Tae wrapped his arms around his friend, "Do what?" he asked softly, his voice deepening with his growing concern. Jeongguk feebly pushed at Taehyung's chest, but his tears were coming steadily now.

"I can't pretend anymore." Jeongguk looked up at Tae but quickly averted his gaze when he saw that Taehyung was still looking at him. "Hyung," he said, "I want you." Jeongguk wrung his hands while he waited for Taehyung to process what he had just been told, Jeongguk tiredly tipped his head against Taehyung's collarbones, feeling the rise and fall of the older's chest.

"How do you mean that, Jeonggukie?" Taehyung finally managed to get out. Jeongguk looked at his lap, still clad only in his towel. "I want to be with you," Jeongguk managed to get out, "I want-I want to-" Jeongguk stopped, unable to continue as his breath hitched in his throat.

Taehyung nodded slowly and looked down at the boy on his lap. He pressed his lips to the top of Jeongguk's head, trying to process what the boy was saying. Finally, Taehyung tilted Jeongguk's face up so that he could look into the other young man's eyes. "So you're saying that you like me?" Taehyung asked, creasing his brows.

Jeongguk grew suddenly angry, and shoved himself away from Taehyung. "Yes, that's what I'm saying," he said, crawling off of Taehyung's lap. "You don't have to pretend, Taehyung, just tell me that you don't feel the same and I can go about my life." Taehyung reached for Jeongguk, but the younger flinched away. "I don't need you to keep playing with my emotions, hyung."

Taehyung looked hurt, but looked down at the bed, drawing his knees to his chest. "Jeongguk," he said, "I'm not playing, I like you, too."

Jeongguk snarled, "Yeah," he said, "I'm sure you do."

"I do, actually," Taehyung said, "I just don't know how to express it."

Jeongguk rolled his eyes, and before he knew it, he was flat on his back and Taehyung was atop him, staring into his eyes. Jeongguk sucked in a breath, his normally happy-go-lucky hyung looked serious, and the intensity of his gaze was scaring Jeongguk.

"Kookie," Taehyung used his nickname for the younger man, "I have liked you for a while now." Jeongguk's eyes widened slightly, but a voice in the back of his head told him that Taehyung was lying. If Taehyung really like Jeongguk, he wouldn't be so touchy-feely with Jimin or Hoseok.

"I don't believe you," Jeongguk told his hyung, who looked offended by the truth that Jeongguk was telling him.

"Well I'm not lying to you," Taehyung whispered, and leaned forward to quickly press his lips against Jeongguk's cheek. "Please accept my feelings for you," he whispered, and slowly began to pepper Jeongguk's face with his kisses.

Jeongguk tried to move, but Taehyung held the younger man's wrists to the mattress, leaving Jeongguk wondering where the sudden strength had come from. "Hyung," he practically whined, fear evident in his eyes, "What are you doing to me?"

"Loving you," Tae whispered against Jeongguk's skin as his lips moved down the maknae's jawline and began to suck lightly on his neck, careful not to leave marks. Taehyung stopped and removed his lips from Jeongguk's skin, he looked down at the other boy before turning his face away in embarrassment and climbing off of Jeongguk, as though just realizing what he had been about to do.

Jeongguk scowled as his sat up, he knew Taehyung was only playing him, he was easy to love, but never seemed to return the affection to anyone.

"I'm sorry," Jeongguk looked up at his hyung in slight shock, "What?" he asked.

Taehyung's head drooped. "I'm sorry," he repeated, "I-uh, thought you-" Taehyung trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry," he repeated again. Jeongguk shook his head, "Hyung," he started, and reached for Taehyung's hand, "I would like a relationship with you, if that's what you're wondering." Taehyung nodded, "I want one with you, too, Kookie," he said, and interlaced his fingers with the younger's.

Jeongguk ran his thumb over Taehyung's knuckles, and smirked slightly when the older boy shivered. "We can get dressed, Tae," he said, but Taehyung shook his head, "I'd rather cuddle with you," he said boldly, and Jeongguk smiled and crawled off the bed so that he and Taehyung could slip under the covers. Taehyung followed suit, and Jeongguk had completely forgotten about the towel around his waist until he felt Taehyung tugging it off of him.

Jeongguk stiffened, but allowed Taehyung to toss the towel to the floor, before the older boy pulled Jeongguk's chest flush against his own and snuck a leg between Jeongguk's thighs. Jeongguk felt Taehyung rub his hands over his back and shoulders before carding his fingers through Jeongguk's hair. Jeongguk draped his arm over Taehyung's waist, and let his body relax, the day's stress melting away as Taehyung continued to roam over Jeongguk's back with his hands.

* * *

The two boys were awoken a few hours later by a soft cry. Jeongguk sleepily opened his eyes to see Taehyung's smooth neck. He pulled his head slightly away and turned his attention to the door. Jimin stood in the doorway, his jaw hanging open as he looked at his two friends.

"What have you two been up to?" Jimin asked coyly, a smirk overcoming his features as he got over his initial shock. Jeongguk groaned, and ran a hand over his face. Taehyung's laughter rumbled against Jeongguk's chest and the older boy said, "Oh you know, just confessing our feelings towards each other." Jimin snorted, "Oh I'm sure," he said, "And that's why you're both naked and Kookie's towel is on the floor."

Jeongguk felt his face flush red at Jimin's words. He and Taehyung certainly looked suspicious right now, and Jeongguk hid his face against Taehyung's neck.


End file.
